An inverted wheel type vehicle such as an inverted two-wheeled vehicle is typically controlled by driving left and right driving wheels to travel in such a manner that the position of the center of gravity is constantly corrected to maintain the stable state. Further, a configuration in which an inertial body disposed above the wheels is driven to stabilize the inverted state has been disclosed (Patent literature 1). In this inverted wheel type vehicle, the inertial body is slid and moved during the traveling. In this way, since the position of the center of gravity is swiftly moved vertically above the axle, the inversion can be stabilized. Further, a battery that is used to drive a motor is installed in the carriage main body. In an inverted wheel type vehicle like this, wheels are controlled according to an output from a gyroscopic sensor, for example, so that the inverted state is maintained. That is, it is necessary to control the wheels in the forward/backward direction so that the position of the center of gravity of the whole vehicle is located above the axle.
Further, a vehicle equipped with a strut to prevent the vehicle from toppling over has been disclosed (Patent literature 2). In this literature, the vehicle is prevented from toppling over by extending the strut diagonally forward and backward.